Forever Family
by marisky130
Summary: Emma is reunited with a man from her past and is introduced to an abandoned little girl. Warning for child abuse.


AN: CS is my OTP, but for this story I had them separated. Her family and Killian haven't been the most supportive person to DO!Emma and I wanted to convey that. This takes place before 5.08.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I stepped into Granny's knowing my supposed family would be there. I just had a feeling I needed to be there in that moment. Before anyone could say anything one of the dwarfs ran in.

"STRANGERS! Strangers went over the town line." He cried annoyingly.

"That's not possible, with the curse no one should be able to leave or come in." Mother dearest exclaimed.

"Unless they're meant to be here, like how I brought Emma through." Henry pointed out reminding me of two years ago and how alone I was only to find my family and now be more alone than ever. I saw the strange car begin to pull up across the street.

"Who could it be? Why are they here?" David asked. Mary Margaret just held the baby closer to her, always protecting her child. I guess after all this time her protective instincts have finally kicked in. I knew strangers couldn't see me as the Dark One so I changed my clothes. I changed into a pre-Dark One outfit of jeans, boots, and my red leather jacket. Killian looked at me strangely, as if my outfit were new.

The strange man got out of the car and a little girl followed him across the street. Halfway to the diner, I recognized the man as a foster father I had as a kid. I subconsciously ran my fingers over the burn on my left hand. Pain, anguish, and loneliness all washed over me at once; reminders of my past.

They walked in and immediately took a seat at a table. I walked over to them. I could feel all eyes on me, everyone expecting me to go all Dark One on them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth.

"Why do you want to know?" The man, Mr. Thomas, asked.

"I'm the sheriff, I don't like trouble here and you are trouble. Or do you not remember me?" I cocked my head with a slight smile.

"You're that Swan girl. The one who was abandoned on a highway. I remember taking you in, no one else wanted you." He looked down at my hand, knowing the damage he caused. "You turned out pretty after all." I stifled the feeling to rip his heart out and show him real pain and turned to the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Emma. What's your name?"

"Abby." She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Abby."

"I need to go potty." The little girl, Abby, said and I smiled at her.

"It's right back there." I pointed and touched her shoulder as if to guide her. She winced at my touch and I immediately withdrew. "Are you hurt?" I asked and she looked down as if she didn't want to say.

"She's fine. You probably just squeezed too tight." Thomas said.

"I wasn't asking you." I seethed before turning back to her. "If you're hurt, I can fix it." She still seemed unsure. "What if I show you mine? I got hurt a lot as a kid too. See?" I showed her my left hand. "See my tattoo? It's covering a burn. I wanted something pretty to cover the ugly." She took my hand and inspected it. I could feel my family staring at me, clearly upset by what the people who were supposed to take care of me did. "Now can I see your shoulder?" She finally nodded and turned so I could pull her shirt aside. A raw red circular welt was staring up at me and I felt myself turn just as red. "I have medicine that'll make it feel better. You go to the bathroom, and when you get back I'll have it." She looked up at me and nodded. I could tell she was scared she'd get hurt again so she ran off to the restroom.

I whirled around to look at Thomas. "You're not getting away with this. I should burn you, let you see how it feels."

"You couldn't, you've always been that weak, little, lost-" I couldn't take anymore so I took his voice away. His lips continued to move and when he realized what happened he looked up horrified.

"What was that? I can't hear you. You have to speak up." I grinned and he stared at me in complete terror. "What? You don't like other people taking your voice away? How many kids have you hurt and no one's stopped you? That ends now. Bye Thomas." I waved my hand and he was enveloped in purple smoke and disappeared. I turned around to find everyone staring at me.

"Emma! What did you do?" Mary Margaret exclaimed fearful that I sent him to his death.

"Relax; he's in a cell at the station. It's where scum like him belong." We were interrupted by Abby coming back down the hall. She stopped when she saw the empty table.

"Where's Mr. Thomas?"

"He's gone. I know what he did to you, he did the same thing to me when I was younger. I had one of the deputies take him down to the station. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I can't go back to the group home, they're even meaner."

"I know sweetie, I went to several terrible homes."

"Did you ever find your forever family?" she asked curiously.

"I thought I did, a few times. When I was a teenager, a woman tried to adopt me. She really loved me but I thought she was crazy and ran away. I met a series of guys I thought could be but they all left; one was too scared, one was murdered in my arms, another lied about who he was, but the one that hurt the most was the one that said he'd always be there and fight for us but as soon as it got hard, he left like everyone else. It taught me that everyone lies."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"I called your case worker and asked if you could stay with me…"

"Swan." Killian protested.

"Outside of Storybrooke." I finished ignoring him.

"Really?" She asked excitedly

"We could be each other's forever family, if you want?" I replied nervously. I wished desperately for this girl's acceptance. I could easily falsify the documents and adopt her.

"Really? You'd adopt me?" She squealed excitedly.

"Only if you wish it." I smiled back.

"I do!" She said and hugged me tightly. I could feel the darkness being fought by the love this little girl was showing me. More love than my family has in a while.

"As you wish." I whispered vowing to keep her safe and loved from now on. "I just need to say a quick goodbye then we can run to my house, grab some clothes, and be on our way."

"I only have a small bag in Mr. Thomas's truck." She said looking down embarrassed.

"We'll get you all new things, I never want you to want for anything." I looked at her with tears as she beamed up at me. "Now I'll be right back then we can start our new lives together."

I walked over to my family. "Once I leave the town, the darkness goes with me. When I die, it'll follow me. You don't have to worry anymore."

"You're our daughter, you can't just go!" David exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. If I were, you would have accepted me even with the darkness. I'm your savior and that's all I'll ever be to you. You have a kid, be the parents to him that you never were to me. " I finished and turned to Henry. "I know you won't come with me, but I have to leave. This town, being the savior, is killing me. I hope we can still talk and see each other. I'll miss you so much, I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom. I'll make sure we still talk and maybe I can come visit on school holidays."

"I'd love that." I smiled relieved he was accepting my decision.

"Swan, you can't just leave. We can still be together." Hook said, desperately grasping at straws.

"You once told me you were done with me. That I was like a shriveled bean; once full of potential. Now, I'm done with you. There is no potential, I needed you but you couldn't see past the darkness." I ignored everyone else and turned back to Abby. "Do you like boats?"

"I've never been on one."

"I have a friend that has lots of them, I'm sure he'll let us go for a ride. Have you ever been to Tallahassee?" I grinned at the little girl knowing she would be my happy ending. I finally found my Tallahassee.


End file.
